Photographs
by Lu78
Summary: A look through some photo's reminds us of what's important. MS implied. Told thorugh Viv's POV


A.N – Don't know where it came from. My over active imagination working it's best again. It's been a while since I wrote WaT but this came to me so hope you like it. Just a little one-shot but who knows maybe more will come from it. Flashbacks are no one's POV, everything else is from Viv.

Viv's POV

Do you ever look at a photograph and realise just what you are seeing? I had never realised it before but standing there looking at the photograph's I held in my hand did I notice it. The first had been an innocent shot taken at last years Christmas party. The shot had Jack and Danny laughing over something Marcus had said. But that wasn't what I had noticed; it was the little scene that was happening in the background that held my interest. Martin and Samantha were standing close together. She had obviously told him something really special and happy because of the look on their faces and his hands were hovering over her stomach. Going back in my mind I can remember that a few days later the couple announced she was pregnant with their first child. How happy they were.

Flashback 

_Martin and Samantha walked into the office on Christmas Eve with huge smiles on their faces. "Morning all." Martin greeted us as we sat around the conference table awaiting their arrival._

"_Hey guys." Danny answered, noting that they were holding hands. "What's up? You coming back to join us, Samantha?" Samantha had been the one to transfer out of missing persons when she and martin had got serious about their relationship._

"_I wish Danny, I wish." She answered him. "No, we just have a small announcement to make before I have to leave you guys for the next floor up."_

"_What announcement would that be?" Jack asked them._

"_We found out the other day that Samantha is expecting a baby." Martin felt like shouting it from the rooftops._

_Everyone was full of congratulations, hugs and handshakes. They looked so happy with one another and now with another little person joining them, they would make a happy little family._

Over the next few month's of Samantha's pregnancy we watched in wonder as she grew, housing their child in the neatest bump I have ever seen. It was only when she reached seven months that she seemed to explode and become really big. Scanning through more photographs I come across the next one that I wanted to look at. Samantha was seven and a half months pregnant and still working. We had been working a tough case and had asked for help. Samantha was one of the ones to be "loaned" to us. Van Doren said it was because she knew the lay of the land in Missing Persons and could help us faster than probably anyone else.

Flashback 

_It was late into the second night of the case and the team were getting nowhere fast. It was beginning to tell on everyone, especially Samantha. Jack had gone out to get some Chinese food for everyone, trying to give his team that extra bit of energy to get them through the next few hours in the hopes of finding their missing person alive. "Where are Martin and Samantha?" He asked as he walked back to the conference table where Danny was sprawled over the top of his work, drool dripping from his mouth. Vivian shrugged her shoulders. _

_Jack headed towards his office and was about to step in when he stopped and called Viv over. "What is the matter?" She asked before he pointed to the sofa in his office. For there curled together were Martin and Samantha. Viv quickly grabbed the camera and snapped the shot. Sleeping peacefully, Jack and Viv left them, knowing in a few months that they wouldn't be getting much sleep at all._

_End Flashback_

In the shot Samantha was lying with her back to the sofa and the large bump of her stomach rested on Martin's stomach. His hand splayed over the bump as if protecting his child already. He was going to make such a good father.

The third photograph I tried to find was one taken not so long ago. In fact, it was just last week. It showed the entire gang and I mean the entire gang, Jack with Kate and Hanna, Danny with his girlfriend, Elena and her daughter, myself with Marcus and Reggie and Martin, Samantha and their new little one. It was the day of her naming ceremony, which turned into a full family affair.

_Flashback_

_The day was bright and sunny, the perfect day for a perfect angel's naming day. Martin and Samantha had kept their daughters name a secret from everyone, wanting to do it in a special way. They had chosen to do a naming ceremony in Central Park, with their FBI family. There would be a christening, because of Martin's family, but this was something they wanted to do._

_Joining their family under the trees by Bethesda Terrace, Martin wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist as she held onto their daughter. Born only the week previous she was adorable. Samantha glanced around their friends and smiled. "I want to thank you all for being here today. It's means so much to both Martin and myself. We wanted to have a ceremony just for her with our closest friends, the people we consider our family and you are the people who fill that capacity." She spoke from the heart because she truly meant it. "Our daughter has been brought into this world through love and adoration and we hope that with you all beside us we can continue to fill her little world full of love."_

"_Our daughter has become part of this group we affectionately call our family. We hope you are willing to be part of her life too." Martin added. "So without further ado I'd like to present to you, even though you have all already met her, Lucy Danielle Fitzgerald."_

"_That's is a beautiful name." Viv exclaimed. Danny teared up a little thinking that the baby had been named a little after him._

"_Now we need a picture." Martin handed the camera to one of the girls he had hired to help with the picnic. _

"_Okay." The young girl said. "Move in closer now. Nice big smile for the family shot." Click, and it had been captured._

_End Flashback_

The shot was amazing. We all had at least two copies of it. One copy occupying everyone's desk. Baby Lucy in the middle surrounded by her family, this family, who would love her unconditionally because that's what families do.

A.N – So what does everyone think? I know it's been a while and this is only short but having not seen all of season four yet I can't think of a long story yet. Give me time and I am sure to come up with something.


End file.
